Romeo and Romeo
by izatheklainer
Summary: Blaine moved to Lima with his mom, he immediately befriended the school outcasts Kurt Hummel. Nevertheless Blaine became insanely popular thanks to his new girlfriend, role as the lead in the school musical and athletic skills, not that his life was perfect for long. Life threw both boys curveballs but they remained best friends, maybe even more. (I'm horrible at summaries sorry!)
1. The meeting

Romeo and Romeo

Authors note: hi guys! I usually write one shots or spin offs of Glee episodes but I started writing a story for a writing class about a gay couple and in the middle of it realized it would be a great klaine au. Due to this I had to tweek Kurt's family a bit because the story would almost not make sense if I changed it to Kurt's canon family. So at the begging of the story Kurt's mom is still alive, Rachel is Kurt's sister and Burt is well... Burt. If that bothers you I'm really sorry! I hope you like it! Let me know in the comments what you think!

A pale boy with chestnut hair tried desperately to blend in with the back of the room. Once or twice swooping the room with his green eyes but when the teacher began reading off attendance he whispered under his breath.

"Please don't say my name, please don't say my name..." He gripped the rim of his chair, dropping his head lower and lower. "Kurt Hummel?" Ms. Crumpet read. Kurt's eyes slammed shut, his lips quivered and with all his strength he looked up. "Present," his rather high pitched voice sent a wave of snickers through the room. Be clenched his jaw and looked back down hoping they would forget about him again in a second.

Everyday in English class after Ms. Crumpet took attendance Kurt thought back to the mistake that started this terror. "Dude, come on its truth or dare you have to answer the question truthfully or you go and steel that damn xbox." "Finn I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable answering that question." Kurt threw back to one of his best friends. "Aw, come on you're such a wimp that you might actually be gay!" David teased. "Whimp... Whimp... Whimp..." The other boys chanted. "If I was gay I'd be man enough to admit it!" Puck laughed. With that Kurt got to his feet. He was breathing fast and trying hard not to cry. If he cried they'd just laugh harder. "FINE! FINE! I'm gay!" Kurt yelled at them,making them cry from laughter. Until they noticed Kurt was crying and shaking violently- but he wasn't laughing with them. They all quieted down and looked at each other awkwardly Kurt was still standing, looking down at the uncomfortable boys. He didn't sit back down, he knew one of them was about to throw him out, he could see the looks they were exchanging, trying to decide which one would do it. Not wanting to fall any lower Kurt grabbed his bag from a nearby chair and rush to the door. Nobody stopped him, nobody asked him what he's doing.

For a second he thought nobody cared, that this didn't change anything, that they would learn how to deal with it. Until he got home and heard the bing notifying him he has a new notification on Facebook. "That's nasty! People like you disgust me! Why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of your school!" "When we were sharing sex stories you pro only pictured us naked not our girlfriends! You're sick! I don't want to know you." Without reading anymore posts on his wall Kurt deactivated his Facebook and shut off his phone. That day he say in his room just staring at the stars waiting for one to fall so he could wish the horror away.

Each time he thinks back to that day he automatically looks at the boys in that room. Finn Hudson, Noah Puck, David Karofsky, Azimo Adams, Mike Chang and Russell they somehow were all in his English class. A part of him missed them, missed hanging out with them, but the other part always reminded him what monsters they have become, feeding on his soul, tearing him up to shreds, following his every step, not letting him have a second of happiness, not letting him concentrate. The terror he lived in consumed his whole attention, his grades dropped, he had no social life, his parents were torn up with helplessness and nobody reacted to his pain, nobody could silence the whole school, or maybe they could, he didn't know because nobody tried.

Finally the bell rang, Kurt's new found symbol of safety. When the last bell rang he knew he just had to make it through the hallway to the main entrance and strait to his dad's car. But not today the second he left the door David slammed him into a nearby locker. He hit the lockers in the same spot as last time, causing him to hiss when the bruise thrust into the metal. He closed his eyes and waited for another blow. "stop staring at me! I don't want you to find me attractive you disgust me especially when you look at me that way. Kurt's eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't stare at you. I could never be in love with a ignorant monster like you!" Kurt cried, not careing that his face was turning blotchy or that the slaty tears were falling on his lips, because nothing could be more degradeing then being accused of something like this. And the worst part is he used to be in love with on of them, he would play football and soccer just to spend more time with them, he wore clothiers from hollister for them. Even then he knew that his feeling would never be mutral. But the close friendship he had with Finn was his everything, just spending time with him goofing off, even hitting on girls back then wasn't so bad. But now he had no one. David took a particular liking to tormenting Kurt "Just leave me alone you piece of trash!" David said slamming him into the locker one more time.

Kurt whimpered slightly as he slid down the lockers, he closed his eyes and waited for David's footsteps to be far away. He looked around and saw several freshman looking at him with a mix of pity and fear. They all treated him like he had some sort of untreatable deadly disease. All he wanted was to be treated like a normal person, he didn't want their pity or their anger, he just wanted a friend. The closest to friends that he had were his family. His father, Burt Hummel, semi successful town mechanic who would do anything for his family; his mother, Mrs. Elizabeth Hummel , a housewife with incredible culinary skills and a huge heart; his sister, Rachel Hummel, a warm hearted incredibly vocally gifted girl of 10, Kurt loved them dearly but even they couldn't protect them from the horrors that took place behind the closed gates of Mickenley High School in Lima, Ohio. Kurt abandons his route to his locker and heads strait for the door, knowing that his fathers SUV is parked right by the entrance.

He walks down the marble stairs avoiding the spears in the other students eyes. Finally the navy SUV catches the corner of his eye and he speeds his step. Praying silently that he won't bump into anyone Kurt jogs to his fathers car and forcefully pulls open the door. "Hey bud!" Burt greets him "had a good day at school?" Kurt replies with an icecold gaze at his father in the mirror. "Thought so." Burt replied shyly, he seemed to always make a joke at his sons cost but he meant well. Doesn't every father want to know how his little boy did at school that day? "So um, had any tests today?" "Yea a big biology exam. Remember I studied for it for hours yesterday?" Kurt answered still a bit shaken but he tried to keep the conversation at a decent level. He much preferred talking to his mother or sister, although Burt acted like he was ok with the whole gay thing Kurt worried that deep down it made him uncomfortable. Sometimes he'd make little jokes about the attractive guy on television and other times he'd pop in a video if Brosback Mountain and watched the entire thing with Kurt and Rachel. As of Kurt's 16th birthday Burt began wearing a gay rainbow pin to work. He showed great support for gay marriage when it was on the news, so Kurt couldn't say a bad word against his father. Well at least about his attitude towards one of the only mechanics in the town Frank had a rather difficult job, he'd come home stressed out, seeing as he took a lot from most of his customers (people in Lima weren't the nicest people on earth). He'd pop open a beer and say he needed to relax a bit, but when he had one too many Momma would always take the glass from his numb hands and lead him into their bedroom with a loving smile.

"Oh yea I remember" Burt answered with a smile "bet you got an A on that with all the cramming you did. Oh! So today Momma is making her famous vegetable casserole!" "Oh I love her casserole!" Kurt enthusiased as he realized exactly how hungry he was, he nearly never ate lunch at school, sometimes he'd sneak a sandwich in between classes but it was usually knocked out of his hand. Within minutes the two Hummel men made it home. They were greeted by the overwhelming, mouthwatering smell of the casserole and warm hugs and kissed from Elizabeth Hummel. She was wearing an apron and her long blonde hair was pinned up in a neat French bun. Liz loved making dinner parties but lately their social life had become inexistent and so she had to wait for big holidays when the family was in town. However she made up for it with lovely dinners every night. "How was your day sweetheart?" His mother asked him. "How'd you big test go?" "Eh, my test went fine but David threw me into the lockers again" Kurt answered nonchalantly. Liz and Burt exchanged a worried look.

They hated hearing about their sons torments. They tried to transfer his school but it turned out that you can't transfer during your junior year. When Kurt came home beat up they went to the principle who said his hands were tied until he had proof. Knowing this David got real careful not to hit Kurt in front of a teacher and of any of the eyewitnesses were asked Davis would threaten them not to say a word. David was untouchable, plus his father was a big fish in the school board so...

Rachel came home right after her father and brother. She dropped her bag on a chair and pulled back the other one just to forcefully push it back. "Nice to see you too Rach." Kurt said pulling out his math homework, yes, he was one of those kids. The kind that did their homework and went to bed early, the kind of kids to whom procrastination is just a vocabulary word.

"why don't boys like me" she fussed "I'm pretty smart, I'm not ugly, my boobs aren't that small and I'm HILARIOUS!" She toyed a bit with the sugar box and looked at her brother from underneath a cascade of brown hair.

"Rachel," Kurt said seriously despite his urge to laugh, awwww 13 year old love dilemmas, "please don't let other people define you. You are a dish! It's their loss!"

"I usually know that I'm a hot piece of work but there is a mascarade ball and I really wanted to go but going stag is just sad."

"I'll go with you. I know Tina always goes with her sister so you won't be alone."

"Nah this year she's going with her cousin who just moved here." Rachel said gloomily "But it still would be great if you could go with me!"

Rachel was 3 years younger then Kurt but still she was much more childish. After Kurt severe bullying his parents were more careful with Rachel and send her to a elementary school (which was combined with a middle school) a bit farther from home. She loved it there but since it was a small school she had limited contact with other kids, it was for the best according to Liz and Burt but Rachel often complained. Her school annually organized a different themed Halloween party that was open to everyone. Since it was her last yea she wanted to make the best of it and for a small town like Lina this was the event of the season.

Right after dinner Rachel sped off to get ready, she had a dress picked out for months but she still had to do hair and such. Kurt decided it didn't matter what he wore and instead tried to find his phantom of the opera mask that was buried under all the souvenirs from New York. The Hummels traveled all summer break to keep Kurt from the town bullies, they went to New York and Florida, where they had family and friends. Kurt absolutely adored New York, he'd just walk around the city and admire the architecture, buy five dollar coffee and make up for the big spend by only buying thrift shop clothes. He always dreamed of going to New York, he wanted to go to NYU or Columbia. Frankly any college that was in New York would do, New York was after all his destiny.

Finally he found his mask under a pile of old baseball cards his grandpapa gave to him. The cards held a lovely story for him. When he was 14 years old he went to his grandfathers summer home in Buffalo New York. They sat on the porch and his grandfather looked through the cards before handing them to him

"I can't wait for you to give these to your son" he smiled "or daughter if shed like them"

"No grandpop! I'm not having kids" Kurt argued "I like boys- the way I'm supposed to like girls- and it's anatomically impossible for two boys to have a child" His argument seemed rational until he realized he'd just come out to his grandfather unintentionally.

But the old man just smiled "Ah sonny, by the time you'll marry two men will be able to adopt a baby like it's buying potatoes." And he resumed smoking his pipe.

Kurt smiled as he pushed away the cards and picked up the white object. It felt weird in his hand, although the plastic was thin it felt like an anchor. He knew that he should be greatful that this year he could cover his face. Even though everyone hated Kurt somehow Rachel was treated like a fragile flower that everyone was nice to. She was hidden away from Kurt's mistreatment even by the bullies themselves. She never saw Kurt get picked on, but somehow they always managed to do it behind her back.

During last years party the theme was animals, Kurt dressed himself as a wolf and the next day everyone made alpha wold jokes and wolf whistled at him. There wasn't much meaning behind it they'd just pick on him at every chance. Today was going to be different, he will be wearing a mask and nobody will recognize him.

He threw on a cape to go with the mask and went downstairs to see if Rachel was ready. Rachel looked stunning. She decided to go with the Juliet look, she looked lovely in the pale pink gown with golden and pink flowers in her hair and a simple golden mask. She beamed at him, positively anxious to get to the party. They bid their parents goodbye and made their way to the car. Kurt got behind the drivers seat and popped in a Katy Perry album into the player. They drove listening to Hot and Cold but besides that not saying anything.

Kurt knew it was because Rachel was embarrassed to be coming with her big brother but he knew either way she'd ditch him. They got to the school at quarter to seven Rachel found her friends within minutes. Some where accompanied by boys and left soon others by chaperones and tried to move away from them awkwardly.

Around seven Tina and her cousin arrived, Tina immediately ran to Rachel and began vigorously complimenting her costume. The boy behind her stood awkwardly watching his little cousin. Kurt eyed him curiously, he had dark wavy hair that he gelled back slightly, he was a bit shorter then Kurt but looked around the same age. His face was covered by a simple black eye mask that brought out his brown eyes... Brown eyes... Brown eyes that looked directly into Kurt's ocean blue ones. He hastily tried to look away but the boy was already making his way towards him. Kurt prepared for a slap in the face or a punch, his eyes sought out his sister hoping she would be oblivious to the scene.

"I'm Blaine" the boy smiled, "Blaine Anderson- um are you ok?" He said offering his hand

"Ehm- fine Kurt. I mean I'm fine and my name is Kurt" Kurt took his hand and shook it. "You're new here aren't you?"

Blaine nodded in response. He opened his lips to say something but Rachel interrupted them

"Hey guys were going to go dance for a bit. Kurt I'll call you when I'll want to go home." Kurt smiled to show he agreed and let Rachel walk away holding the arm of a very tall boy (he'd interrogate her later).

"Hey can we go somewhere more private. I hate crowds." Blaine asked. Kurt eyed him

"um I don't think that's a good idea see.."

"Ooh sure it is!" Blaine argued grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him after him out the door. They ran down an empty school hallway, laughing, they stoped by the lab. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and let him into the room.

"This is much better" Blaine said. "So what were you saying earlier?"

"I was just going to tell you that talking to me is a bad idea. I'm not exactly um-popular here." Kurt explained. Blaine seemed to be and awfully nice and open person and he didn't want to immediately ruin his chances of having a nice high school life in Ohio.

"I don't mind. Besides I don't see why you seem awesome so far."

"See the thing is I'm gay." He waited for a reaction but nothing happened Blaine stared at him.

"So?" He asked looking at Kurt as if he confessed that he preferred dogs over cats. "Kurt I'm from New York."

"Then what made you come to this lovely place?!" Kurt jumped on the lab table. Blaine joined him lightly grazing his thigh with his own.

'Mom got a job here. It's though in her business out there so she jumped at the opportunity she got."

"What does she do?" Kurt replied curiously.

"She's a corner. It appears that you have only one in Lima ."

"We actually don't. Nobody really dies here, but I guess better safe then sorry." Blaine chuckled lightly, he found that he was having a great time, even though they barely knew each other Blaine could already tell that this would escalate into a great friendship. The two boys spent a while in the chem lab talking about how stupid the new Bones season is and laughing over stories they both told.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" Blaine asked finally over a fit of laughter

"What in this town? Hell no!" Kurt said but somehow this time he said it to someone he didn't feel depressed or awkward. He chuckled slightly "I mean I've had crushes but... Whatever" he concluded with a shrug.

"Hey don't worry I've never had a boyfriend either!" Blaine laughed

"Hmmm... That may be cuz your strait." Kurt laughed comfortably "Yea yea that could be a factor."

Blaine nodded "but I've only had a few girlfriends. One turned out to be a lesbian... You never know."

"Oof that' s harsh. Did she like tell you hey I like girls take a hike?"

"Well sorta, she sent me pictures of her making out with a girl and asked if I think it's hot." Blaine chuckled slightly. "Since then I was a bit suspicious... I ended up just asking her. We still talk sometimes it was a nice breakup." Blaine explained just as Kurt's phone rang.

"Hey Rach!" He greeted "wanna go home now?... Ok I'll be right there... K. Mhm bye." He looked over at Blaine who was already preparing to leave, they left the room with haste (little girls aren't the most patient of creatures). They walked down the dirty hallways of the school.

Kurt frowned slightly "Wish this was my school. Despite their um- sanitary conditions" he wrinkled his nose at a dead cockroach in the corner "Mickenley is... Is something." Blaine watched him curiously, there was something about Kurt that intrigued him. Kurt didn't seem like a person that was likely to open up. He noticed that most of his funny stories took place years ago. It seemed that Kurt had locked himself away from the rest of the wrold when he came out. Blaine could see the leaky boy next to him had a lot of problems but he was strong enough to get through them and emerge with a smile on his face. It worried him that he changed so much in public it told him that he feared something in people, something was wrong. He really liked Kurt, from the short time they spent together he could see that they were very alike and he saw a good aura in Kurt. An aura that was clouded by... Something.

"Mickenly?" Derek questioned "I thought this was it."

"Oh no no this is An elementary school, my sisters school. Speaking of which what school are you going to?"

Blaine flashed Kurt a charming smile "Looks like we go to the same school"

Kurt caught Blaine's eye distracting him slightly. They walked slower not breaking the connection between them, a weird communication sprouted between them. Not paying attention to his surroundings fell into an opening door.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" A melodic voice filled the hallway. "Are you al- alright?" Santana Lopez dropped to her knees by Blaine. She fliped her silly black hair back to lean down and examine Blaine. He groaned on the floor holding his throbbing head.

"M' fine." He sighed "I was just walking with-" he pushed himself up to point to Kurt but he heard his footsteps at the end of the hallway hastily turning corner. He smiled to himself, he understood. "With no one."

The girl eyed himself with concern. He hand lightly grazed his cheast, he brow was furrowed and lips slightly parted. "Good." She said sternly pulling herself together and standing up. "I'm Santana. Santana Lopez." She offered him a hand that he awkwardly mistook as a aid to get up. He tried to pull of the handshake making the lovely Latina giggle. Standing up Blaine finally had an opportunity to eye the girl.

Santana had an attractive figure, to most guys Blaine reckoned, she had a bit of a exaggerated hourglass figure, her skin was a nice shade of Carmel that went well with her dark brown hair. The Latina wore heavy eyeliner that furthermore darkened her almost black eyes, the dress she wore highlighted her figure and showed plenty cleavage. A very appealing figure, Blaine assumed she must be a queen bee. Head cheerleader or volleyball player something of the sort.

"Blaine Anderson, transfer from New York." He smiled but the smile wasn't as genuine as those that he shared with Kurt, Santana didn't strike him as a girl that was too trustworthy. "Nice meeting you Santana I'm gonna run now." He backed away slowly, he wanted to find Kurt and ask him what happened and what's going on between Santana. Trying hard to be able to navigate his way around the school the dark haired boy reached the gymnasium right after Kurt and Rachel left.


	2. New Kid

_Authors Note: Hey guys! So here is chapter 2. Its a bit of a transition chapter so it pretty much just gets better after this. Sorry for the spelling errors in the previous chapter I need to be more careful using spell check, I was really careful in this one. I hope you like it! Leave me a review and tell me what to keep or change for chapter 3_

* * *

"So who's the guys you flirted with for the entire party?" Kurt asked Rachel as he got in the drivers seat.

"I could ask you the same question" the young girl retorted.

"I think it's weird that you're already interested in boys... Older boys" Kurt said sternly.

For gods sakes she was only 13. He knew it started around 12 (that's when it started for him) but now it seemed just ridiculous. Maybe it was because Rachel was his little sister so it bothered him. He remembered when she got the talk just a few years ago, she seemed to already know everything,

"You are such a hypochondriac! You are just a few years older then me!"

"Don't say words that you don't know what they mean Rach. You mean hypocrite, which I am not! At our age 3 years is a lot and will you quit bugging me I need to focus on the road."'

They fell into silence and drove back home. It wasn't that Kurt really needed the car to be silent he was an absolutely confident driver. Still he used it as an excuse ti get Rachel to shut up. They got along most of the time but Rachel's confidence that everything was always fine bothered him. He didn't blame Burt and Liz for shielding her from Kurt's treatment, well not entirely.

Kurt knew how they were; Elizabeth Ray was a delicate girl from a good home, her parents had her future mapped out for her. College, husband, work, kids, etc. Liz wasn't necessarily interested, sure she was smart but what she really wanted was to feel loved. For he whole childhood she felt that her parents were just using her ti brag to relatives and friends. So she did go to college and studied psychology for four years and met Burt. They were only 24 when they got married but that didn't matter to Elizabeth. All she wanted was a chubby adorable baby.

Mrs. Hummel got what she wanted five years into her marriage after she moved back with Burt to his hometown Lima. Being born in Buffalo, New York Liz couldn't say she adored Lima but for Burt everything was worth it. When Kurt was born the Hummels moved out from their apartment above Burt's mechanic shop and into a house. Two years later when Liz discovered she was pregnant again she couldn't be more overjoyed. Finally believing her life to be picture perfect.

Liz was a direct opposite to Jennifer Tanner. She hated her town in North Carolina, she lived in a trailer park with her family who just decided to ruin their own and everybody else's lives. As soon as she turned 18 she got the hell out of there, going to a state college and trained to become a coroner- because apparently they were paid well and after seeing her father drunk every night she couldn't see a single thing that could still disgust her. After college she started working in New York where she met Mitchell Anderson- a rich business men about 10 years older then her.

Mitchell was a much better source of income then shifting through bodies all day and Jen married him. After a year of cocktail parties and golf Jennifer Anderson sat in her perfectly decorated bathroom staring at a positive pregnancy test. The 25 year old women could not be more furious, she resented the pregnancy clothes that were made from disgusting material and didn't have a Dior tag on them. As soon as she went through a horribly painful birth she gave the big from Nanny to nanny going about her privileged life.

What Jennifer didn't realize was that she wasn't the only young girl that appealed to Mithell's taste, she pretended not to notice it and found her own lovers. But problems arose when one of them got pregnant and ordered Mitchell to marry her. They divorced and Jen got custody of Blaine, her boy, which she quickly regretted. Turns out no man wants to take a women with a teenage son. She went back to her old ways and got a job in Lima Ohio.

That evening she was sitting at her cousins house sipping black teas spiked with good whisky, one of her favorite drinks. Jennifer smiled at Li-Na, her father met Alana in Korea where he lived and married Jennifer's mother's sister. Despite Li-NA being her second cousin Jen was probably closest with her.

"Are you worried about Blaine?" Li asked the other women in the room, he eyes studying the changes in her features. Jen was still beautiful, her jet black hair that was usually flowing freely past her shoulders was now in a bun, a bad choice Li-Na thought, it directed attention to Jen's face that was more boney then usual. Her makeup was applied carelessly; more blush on one cheek then the other, the wrinkles between her eyebrows were more defined. In general her skin looked more grey; most likely due to the sudden lack of expensive cosmetics.

"Why would I be?" Jen replied almost carelessly "he fit in fine in New York."

Li-Na didn't have time to argue because she heard the distinctive sound of the door opening followed by Tina's raspy voice filling the small hallway.

"But he was sooooooo cute Blaine. We daaaaanced and he held my hand!" the 14 year old asian girl told her cousin. She stopped and stood up very strait when they entered the living room to find their mothers.

"Mother, Aunt Jennifer" Tina practically curtsied, her mother wasn't necessarily strict but she did require very good manners; not to mention Aunt Jennifer, she used to demand to be called Lady Anderson before her divorce. By loosing her title as Lady Anderson she also lost a bit of pride. Her old fashioned mindset had to be altered to accommodate to her less then appealing conditions.

Her new house? Yea sure it was better then the trail park she was raised in but only just. It was an apartment with two rooms, one living room combined with a kitchen aka Blaines bedroom, one actual bedroom that was about the size of her old closet. You'd think that after a divorce with a rich husband Jen would have tons of money, but because she wasn't carful during the marriage and Mitchell had lots and lots of evidence that she wasn't faithful she barley got a cent.

Blaine on the other hand couldn't care less what his father did or didn't give him. Really he just wanted to peacefully go to college and live his own life. Not that Jen butted into his life at all, she really didn't care as long as he wasn't embarrassing her in any way, which he was sure to watch out for.

* * *

Kurt pulled silky material through the loophole he made, despite his efforts the bow tie still looked lopsided. The tall boy voiced his displeasure through a small groan. Why must everything wage a war against him in the morning? With one more tug on the material he backed away from the large mirror in his room. Today was going to be a big day for Kurt, afterschool he was going to audition for the lead in the school production of Grease. In his mind he made a great Danny Zuko besides his hair was styled exactly as John Travolta's was in the hit movie (which took an hour or so thank you very much).

"What am I doing?" He asked himself tugging at the bow tie. He undid a few buttons of his shirt and went to his wardrobe to retrieve his leather jacket. Pulling the thick sleeves up a bit he smiled at himself in the mirror, perfect Danny Zuko look.

"Not hungry mom!" Kurt warned leaving his room.

Liz shook her head in the kitchen throwing more pancakes on Rachel's plate. As a mother Liz learned that shoving food down children's throats was pointless so after all these years of Kurt's bad appetite she gave up.

"All right Peach just give me a kiss" she pulled the leaky boy in for a kiss despite his obvious grimace at the nickname. The nickname was a bit of an inside joke between Liz and Burt. When Kurt was born the nurse brought him to his mom who exclaimed that Kurt was the most beautiful thing that she's ever seen but Burt just shrugged and said his head looks like a ripe peach. Since he found out about the nicknames origin Kurt refused to respond when called that.

"Love you mom!" Kurt called from the closing door.

"About time." Burt sighed as Kurt got in the SUV.

His eyes were covered in a dark pair of what Kurt called "police men sunglasses", an obvious sign that he has one too many gin and tonics from the bar in the study. Lately it's been happening more often then before but Kurt never got an answer when he asked for the cause of his sudden love affair with alcohol.

Burt pulled out of the driveway on a hurry. Silently he crossed his fingers that the day would be easy at the shop because his head was pounding. Liz didn't have time to make him a Bloody Mary for work. Liz was becoming more and more distant, which didn't help his little problem. He loved Liz more then anything in the wrold, she was his everything and loosing her would mean loosing his whole wrold. Kurt never questioned what was going on between them.

It all began about four years ago when Liz came back from somewhere and showed Burt some documents.. Judging by the row that followed Kurt always thought they were divorce papers. Obviously the divorce never took place but Liz still could have suggested it. Neither of his parents ever brought up the topic again. Kurt pursed his lips, most of the time his reminisance of his parents marriage led to a fight between him and Burt so he usually tied to keep his tounge lodged behind his gritted teeth.

"We're here." Burt informed his oldest child without looking at him. He focused on the group of guys outside the car window, this was Kurt couldn't see the dark circles under his eyes

"I have auditions today so I'll come home alone today. Bye dad." Kurt hopped out of the car and made his way into the building. Finn and his buddies were leaning against the entrance and laughing loudly catcalling at freshman girls.

Kurt glanced at them but something else caught his attention, two wide hazel eyes were searching the hallways and then glancing at the piece of paper the owners shaking hand. The sleek haired boy looked up to see Kurt's eyes directly on him. Timidly Kurt smiled slowing his pace a bit. Blaine waved and smiled brightly walking towards Kurt. Before he could make it Kurt disappeared from his view as Dave pushed him into the bike racks. He pulled him up by his shirt and screamed something at him. He raced twords the bully clawing him away from Kurt.

"Get off him!" Blaine exclaimed but pushed Dave off with a moderate effort. Dave's eyes darted from Kurt to Blaine but he caught sight of Mrs. Abrams im the distance and turned to Blaine.

"Not a good way to start off new kid." He raised his eyebrows "I'll see you around. Bye brown haired Adam Lambert."

The gang disappeared and Blaine brushed off Kurt's jacked sending weird jolts from a Kurt's shoulder to his stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Kurt replied wide eyed "I'm so sorry."

There wasn't doubt in Kurt's mind that Blaine will be terrorized in school now. Called names and made fun of, probably be called Kurd boyfriend. If it didn't mean more beatings Kurt really would not mind the last part.

"I box, should be fine" Blaine smiled "hey do you know where Ms. Crumpets first period English class is?" The boy glanced again at his schedule that suffered some damage during the little fight,

"Um yea, yes that's- that's where I'm going." Kurt replied shakily, Blaine really had no idea what he was getting into.

"So what's with the get up? I didn't really get the badass vibe from you." The new boy said gesturing to Kurt's leather jacked. He took a moment to take in Kurt's outfit, his clothes looked plain but well tailored, had to be designer.

Blaine did take his time to get dressed in the morning because that's sorta what was expected of him back in Midwood, it was what everyone was into; a neat shirt usually buttoned up to the last button, cuffed pants that showed off some silly socks and vans. Here, in McKinley nobody haves damn about what they wore. Most of the guys had jeans and a tshirt, many wore letterman jackets over that. Blaine wondered weather he should get a letterman jacket, in Midwood he played soccer but it was more for fun, the jackets overshadowed how seriously sports were taken in his new high school.

"I'm auditioning for a role in the school play." Kurt uttered proudly "It's probably not a good idea and I won't get it but good things come to the brave."

They maneuvered through the courtyard and into the McKinley building to get to room 102. It was lovely October- no wait it was November- well it was a lovely November morning. The sun was still kissing the earth lightly but the breeze was chilly letting everyone know winter was on the way. According to Kurt it was absolute perfect weather; it was cold enough to be comfortable in many layers but you didn't have to ruin the outfit with a large coat.

Kurt was going through his audition, he wanted to keep it simple and not over do it but also he wanted to be remembered. Ha remembered, in this school? Teachers know him sure, by name, but that has never got him anywhere. The chestnut haired boy stopped suddenly.

"Blaine!" he practically shouted "You should try out! You said you like to sing yesterday didn't you? You'd make a great Danny Zuko!"

He finished the sentence before he could catch himself. Great now he'd practically given his dream part to a guy he just met. Maybe he was cute but not that cute. Ok yea he was that cute but still Kurt just met him and suddenly he became Mr. Generous.

"Danny Zuko? You guys are doing Grease?" Kurt nodded in response, Blaine considered for a while. "Yea, yea sure."

Kurt swallowed loudly but smiled despite himself, he would get to hear how Blaine sang. _What the hell Kurt what do you care _he asked himself, still smiling _what I'm thinking consequently, we won't get in anyway so we might as well try to get on Blaines good side. _Kurt shrugged and agreed that the second voice in his head had a good point.


	3. Quinn

_Hey guys I'm uploading two chapters in one day because I really want to get through the transition ones to the action packed ones haha. Alrighty so here is chapter 3 tell me what ya think!_

* * *

So far his day was going fine. He had five classes with Kurt, though he only sat next to him in English. Sometime around lunch his day got weird, this blond girl walked up to him and latched her arm with his.

"Listen" she said "I know you're _new_ here but let me acquaint you with the school's hierarchy. I am the queen here and pretty much everybody else is a loser. And I'm not saying that to be a snob it's just true. So... I did my research on you Blaine Anderson you were the quarterback on the Midwood team and you also played on the soccer team. So I guess that you are much better than any other loser in the school, how would you like me to put you on top?"

Blaine blinked a few times not really knowing what to respond or what to even think of the girl.

"On top? On top of what?" He asked confusion painted on his defined features. Because well a girl dressed in the red cheer uniform and a high blonde ponytail was practically telling him that dating her was a rational choice. Or at least thats what he thought she was getting at, he could be wrong and if he was this would most likely end very badly. Blonde girl didn't look like the type to take a misconception like that lightly.

"The school hierarchy_ silly_!" Quinn Fabray laughed touching Blaine's arm gently.

This was all _very_ weird to him. Her introduction was very blunt, it wasn't even an introduction because he didn't know her name. _Maybe this is how this school works, _he thought_, I really could use a good reputation for colleges._

"Sure. Sure why not"

"Perfect! Pick me up at 7, here's my address." Quinn gave him a small smile and thrust a piece of pink paper into his hand. Just as the girl started to walk away, swaying her hips as she did so, Blaine called her back,

"Wait! What's your name?"

Quinn turned around with incredible speed looking almost offended. "Quinn. Quinn Fabray." And continued her walk down the hall.

Blaine allowed himself a cocky smile, a cute girl just asked him out. He liked when girls did that, it definitely spared him the humiliation, but deep down he was a romantic. Blaine Anderson liked the concept of falling in love with someone and having a nonchalant platonic relationship for a long time until they finally realized how much the love each other and went out. That was obviously never gonna happen, he tried it once with a girl named Isobel in Midwood, she just lost interest after about a month and started dating the soccer team captain... Well he still had time, assuming that this thing between him and Quinn wouldn't last long, which he did assume since well she offered to be used for popularity.

Blaine kept walking down the hall towards the noisy lunchroom. He opened the double doors and a foul smell hit him. It wasn't just the smell the entire room was revolting, it was painted an idiotic celadon color with a cream tiled floor and white ceiling. There was no way anybody kept the food down in this room, judging by the smell there was no way anybody kept their food down in general.

"Why do you look like you're about to vomit?" _Finally a familiar voice!_

"Kurt!" Blaine lit up immediately "I haven't seen you for like three periods and because this room is the color of baby throw up."

Kurt chuckled slightly and started walking towards a nearby table, Blaine close behind at his heels.

The tables were circular with six seats attached to the legs which most likely helped with the whole hierarchy thing that Quinn spoke about. Right, Quinn!  
"Quinn Fabray asked me out today" Blaine stated casually making Kurt almost choke on his bagel with avocado.

"Quinn Fabray?" He asked slowly "tall, blonde, cheerleader?" Kurt's eyebrows pulled together with and invisible string

"That's the one" Blaine answered with just of hint of cockiness in his voice. Kurt's eyebrows went even higher- if that's at all possible- at the tone of Blaine's voice.

The tall boy knew very well who Blaine was because he did his own research after the party. Not being able to stop himself he typed in Blaine Anderson into google search and a million things popped up. Mainly articles about his dad and his Facebook but also articles form local Manhattan newspapers describing Blaine's games and victories. Quarterback of a football team as a sophomore in itself stood out as did Blaine's other sports team and apparent musical talent. Still it was a bit strange that Quinn would go after him, despite his flawless reputation, dating the new kid wasn't in the custody of Miss Fabrey. Kurt considered it for a moment, maybe she was trying to recover from the Hudson-Evans fiasco of last year. Quinn dated both boys at the same time, not being able to decide which one she preferred, eventually they ended up finding out about each other and with them the rest of the school.

"Are you going to go out with her?" Kurt asked interested.

"Yes, tonight actually." Kurt couldn't help but give a little sigh. Looked like that was the end of their aspiring friendship. Once Quinn had a guy twirled around her finger (which usually happened on the first date) he would so whatever she said. There was no way in hell the little miss perfect would allow her boyfriend to hang out with a gay guy.

* * *

At three o'clock that day Blaine made his way to the auditorium, where Kurt asked him to meet. This was Kurt's big audition. Even though he pretended it was nothing Blaine could see he was really looking forward to this. The sleek haired boy didn't really know if Kurt deserved the part or not but as his friend all Blaine could do was cheer him on. also from what he gathered in a full day of school Kurt really could use someone cheering him on. If he wasn't with Blaine he'd get picked on or would just keep to himself. For some reason this upset Blaine more the usual. He supposed it was because he used to be the most popular guy in the school so despite himself he couldn't have payed attention to everyone. However today Kurt was the only person he knew and after 5 periods and a lunch spent together they got to know each other really well.

Kurt was awesome! He was funny and sweet but not in an overdone trying-to-be-your-friend-for-popularity kinda way, when necessary he'd be serious and explain to Blaine the ways of McKinley. This just made Blaine feel worst, he bet that that kid who threw him in the bike rack this morning had no idea what he was like. The label was all that mattered not what was hidden underneath.

Anderson reached the auditorium and heard a voice over the speaker call Kurt onto the stage. Blaine opened the doors as quietly as possible and looked to find Kurt in the middle of the large stage. He was collecting himself and fixing his leather jacket.

"Good afternoon I am Kurt Hummel I will be auditioning for the part of Danny Zuko" he said ignoring the snickers (that made Blaine grimace) "and I will be singing Not The Boy Next Door from The Boy from Oz"

The music started playing and Kurt cleared his throat one last time- here goes nothing

"_I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_  
_I've seen the world at a faster pace_  
_And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place_  
_Though I may look the same way to you_  
_Underneath there is somebody new_  
_I am not_  
_The boy next door_  
_I don't belong_  
_Like I did before_  
_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_  
_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_  
_Oh, I can't come back there anymore_  
_'Cause I am not the boy next door"_

Blaine's eyes widened with every word. Kurt's voice was breathtaking although it was weather high pitched it fit the song perfectly. Actually it fit every song perfectly, if you asked Blaine. He stopped in his tracks wen Kurt belted out the first line. For someone to audition for a big part like Danny Zuko he expected them to be good but this was just...

"HORRIBLE!" Quinn finished Blaine's thought with the exact antonym "stop! Stop! _stop_!" Blaine watched Kurt's face fall just as the music halted.

"Mr. Shue!" Quinn now addressed the teacher responsible for the auditions "I will not play Sandy if he is Danny. It will ruin the whole concept of the play! Danny is supposed to be a tough guy! Hummers voice fits for Rizzo!"

"Hummel" Blaine corrected her angrily under his breath, he got where she was coming from but geez couldn't she have been nice about it.

"Quinn! I agree that Kurt isn't right for the part. His singing was nevertheless amazing and your outburst was uncalled for" the teacher with buttered hair told Quinn, who looked offended for a second and then immediately recomposed herself. She plastered a smile on her face and turned to Kurt

"I'm sorry for my outburst Hum- Kurt." Her voice was laced with fake sweetness "it's nothing personal I just really care about this play. So... **NEXT**!"

Kurt stood frozen on the stage for a moment longer. And then nodded shortly and ran off. Mr. Shue continued to look a bit detested but checked his clipboard and called the next student up the the stage. He called- Blaine!

Feeling his mouth fall open with confusion he looked at Quinn who quickly turned around to look at him and smiled encouragingly. Then he looked to Kurt who had tears in his eyes and obviously caught the look Quinn shot Blaine because he looked down bashfully.  
Blaine jogged to the stage and tried to think of a song he knew off the top of his head.

"So umm... I'm Blaine Anderson and I will be singing... I will be singing... Umm.. Teenage Dream by Katy Perry." One of the band members nodded and after a minute or so the music started to play.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make up on_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down"_

Blaine started, making Kurt turn around. He was now near the exit, in the back center of the auditorium, he looked at Blaine in a pleasant surprise.

_"Before you met me, I was alright_  
_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine"_

At every 'you' Blaine would point to someone in front of him. Lovely he was singing it to Quinn. Wait no... Are those melted chocolate eyes looking at... Him? Was Blaine Anderson singing to him? No! No way! But he had to be (!) because Quinn looked back to see if there was any girl behind her and when she saw Kurt she just looked back.

_"Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I will be young forever"_

Blaine sang the chorus still looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiled brightly and even with the distance between them Blaine managed to smile back. As if the song itself wasn't enough Kurt's heart burst with happiness and he had goose bumps all over. He forgot everything that just happened because Blaine Anderson had that voice of an angel. Nothing mattered because Blaine Anderson was singing to him.

The song stopped before Kurt knew it and Quinn got up ran to Blaine and threw her hands around his neck. Kurt saw her come close to Blaine's ear and whisper something. Blaine smiled and nodded.

Kurt shook his head trying to shake up his stupid thoughts and slammed the door behind himself. Back on the stage Blaine looked up to find Kurt gone, he couldn't help but frown a bit. Kurt was doing the thing again, where he just left suddenly, Blaine remembered that he needed to find out why. He remembered he had to find out every detail about Kurt Hummel... Because... Well he'll think of why he feels he needs to later.

* * *

"This is so cute! We'll be like Kristen Stuart and Robert Pattison! We'll play a couple and fall in love in the mean time!" Quinn squealed as she scanned the Breadsticks menu.

Blaine looks up from his own menu and studied her. She was a completely different person then in school, she was sweet and listened with interest as Blaine talked. From time to time she delicately touch his shoulder as she laughed at one of his bad jokes. Well she certainly deserved a part in a play- he'll give her that.

"We don't know if I got the part yet" Blaine stated

"Oh of course you did! You were perfect and it was sooo sweet that you sang it to me" the girl flashed him a rather sincere smile, little crinkles by her eyes gave her away.

Blaine looked up and smiled too, it was his turn to fake a smile. If he was singing the song to anyone it was definitely not Quinn. Still she seemed convinced otherwise and who was he to tell her she was wrong. Quinn took his hand lightly.

"Look Blaine. I know I acted weird today in school, but we've been together for the past 3 hours and I really like you."

"I like you too." Blaine smiled not knowing if it was a lie or not. If this was just a normal date he would he head over heels for Quinn since she was acting like the definition of perfect during the date. That one detail bothered him though; her ability to change character in such rapid speed. He knew what he saw in the auditorium, he saw flawless acting.

"Something wrong Quinn?"

"Um there is something I'd like to ask you." She said in an uncharacteristically, if she even had a defined character, shy voice " I've heard people saying things about you and Lady Hummel today. So -um- is it true or are they being their usual mean selves?" Blaine almost laughed loudly

"Quinn are you asking me if I'm gay?" Amusement played on voice "No. I'm not gay" he said confidently. Quinn gave a sigh of relief then dropped the topic all together. Yet something nagged Blaine about what she said; he realized what it was in the middle of their meal.

"Lady Hummel?" Blaine asked suddenly. Quinn blinked a few times

"What about him?"

"You called him Lady Hummel- do you even know his name?"

"Yea, Burt or something"

"No, Burt is his dad, he's Kurt"

Quinn mouthed the name and nodded then stopped and looked up at Blaine obviously bothered by something. "You know his dad?"

_Yes he mentioned him yesterday when we met_. Blaine was about to say and then realized that's most definitely not what Quinn wanted to hear  
"Our families know each other" he said, not a lie- Kurt's sister knew his cousin "I've know Kurt for a while." Also not a lie Blaine knew Kurt longer then he knew Quinn... By only a few hours but still compared to Quinn. His date looked skeptical but didn't question further.

* * *

"Hello?" Kurt answered his phone

"Hey!" Blaine's enthusiastic voice met him, making Kurt smile lightly "I've just had a great date and I usually call my buddies, can I tell you about it?"  
Kurt rolled his eyes a bit, the amusement still twinkling in his eyes a bit.

"Isn't that a girl thing? I mean- I wouldn't know I've never dated anyone." Kurt said and when Blaine didn't say anything he added "of course you can tell me anything; I'm your friend."

Blaine smiled at other end of the line. Funny they only knew each other for two days but it meant so much to him that Kurt admitted to being his friend. Oh he couldn't explain why, it was just they way Kurt was; the way he'd smile when Blaine made a joke, even if it was bad, he'd be honest and attentive. The same things Blaine noticed in Quinn during their date; the same things he liked.

"She's nice." Blaine stated nodding.

"Woah Blaine! TMI! S_he's nice,_ geez I wasn't prepared for that kind of details" Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled to himself, and that, Kurt did that, he made him smile all the time. You know Blaine wasn't much of a rainbows and kittens kind of person but he wasn't a necessarily tough guy either. Yet it did really take a lot to make him smile, especially now that he had so much going on. Yup his mother just reminded him

"Blaine Anderson will you get off the phone that costs money!" She screamed from her bedroom.

"Look Kurt I have to go! See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday Blaine." Kurt informed him casually not letting it show that he was frowning at the women's scream

"I know" Blaine smiled and hung up.


	4. Saturday

The doorbell rang and echoed through the house, immediately thumping footsteps filled the hallways as Kurt nearly didn't make it around the few turns he had to make. At last he halted in front of the door and smoothed out his hair. Not giving it another thought Kurt pulled open the door to find Blaine standing on the porch shaking out his umbrella.

"May I help you sir?" he asked a pleasant smile playing on his face.

"I would like to see my friend Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled back realizing that he was a bit nervous as Kurt stepped aside to let him in through the door.

"Well welcome! -oh hold on ill take your coat."

Blaine shrugged off his coat into Kurt's open hands, he looked around the house and smiled a bit. The walls were mostly decorated with baby pictures of Kurt and Rachel. One that immediately caught Blaine's attention was a picture of Rachel and Kurt in a little kiddie pool. Kurt looked around four and was wearing duck floaties despite the pool clearly didn't require them. His little sister was sitting in the pool, wearing a pink polka doted one piece bathing suit, she was laughing showing off her growing teeth and short brown curls.

The pictures showed how much Rachel and Kurt had really grown, the most recent pictures were hung near the corner. The last picture on the wall was a picture of Kurt with some of the guys Blaine recognized from school, Blaine let his mouth fall open a bit. Kurt was wearing a varsity jacket and jeans, he was holding up what looked like a trophy with Finn, the rest of the current football team and some guys that must have graduated smiled at the camera.

"Their last win," Kurt said from behind Blaine "as much as they hate to admit it they needed me."

Blaine blinked at Kurt a few times, the taller boy had struck him as everything but a jock, in fact he seemed to have the worst relationship with the school jocks. "You and football?"

"We've all done things we aren't proud of Blaine." Kurt handed him a glass of lemonade "We keep that picture of because it makes my dad proud."

"Yea my dad wanted me to play football too." Blaine nodded before taking a sip of the lemonade. He already mentioned his dad ugh he wanted to make a habit of not talking about him. Mitchell most likely hasn't thought of Blaine in years why should he be thinking about his father then?

Kurt nodded with understanding then moved to sit on the couch, reluctantly Blaine moved away from the wall and came to sit next to him. They sat like that for a while just sipping their lemonade, neither of the was able to pinpoint the silence as comfortable or not. Kurt mentally kicked himself, what was her expecting, he had no idea how to make friends. Since he has basically kept to himself for months the social skills that he barely ever had in the first place had vanished. Sure he still had glee club but even that was full of jocks and cheerleaders. Sometimes he talked to Mercedes but they didn't have any classes together this year so they barely talked, besides Mercedes didn't exactly understand Kurts problems. Why? Well firstly she wasn't gay or bullied and secondly she thought that nobody needed a man for happiness.

Ok to a certain extent Kurt agreed but he couldn't help being a hopeless romantic. It would be so much easier to be thrown against a locker is he was tightly holding someones hand. That obviously wasn't happening any time soon- he literally only met three gay people and they were all horrible. If Kurt liked a guy he was usually straight so he had to get over it. Like Finn- that was horrible, at least Finn never really figured out Kurt's feelings.

"Yea" Kurt nodded "I'm not good at making friends."

"Yes you are! I liked you since the moment we met," Blaine smiled encouragingly. _How could Kurt even think that he's so __adorable, sincere and really easy to talk to. _"its just stupid people that don't give you a chance to show your inner awesome. Besides you know what we need? Music!"

Kurt nodded vigorously and jumped up to get his iPod and hook it up to his boss speaker. On his way back to the couch the boy flipped trough his songs trying to find something that Blaine would listen to. _God how many musical sound tracks do i have on this? _By accident he touched Ding Dong The Which is Dead which started playing immediately.

"Oh I love Wicked" Blaine smiled

"Seriously?" Kurt stopped in his tracks

"Yea I went to some musicals with my dad" there he went again talking about his dad.

"I thought you only lived with your mom." Kurt whispered "Sorry I think I'm overstepping."

"It's not really something I like to talk about," Blaine twirled the straw in his lemonade, it was true he didn't like talking about his father but..."I can tell you if you'd like."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kurt uttered softly "Sometimes it is easier to talk things out."

Blaine nodded debating weather or not discussing his father abandoning him as a icebreaker was such a good idea.

"It's just that my parents divorce was hard for me to go through" good, sutle, he wasn't revealing too much but at the same time showed Kurt he was willing to talk to him about anything. The One that Got Away by Katy Perry started playing in the background. Blaine smiled at that, Katy perry was his guilty pleasure, he kind of loved her and didn't listen when people told him it was weird for a dude.

"I thought my parents were going to get a divorce once." Kurt offered, "I saw them fight over some papers but nothing really happened. So you know..."

"Are your parents home by the way? I don't want to be a bother"

"Oh no you aren't a bother at all-"

"You can tell me if I am. We can go to the park or something" Blaine shrugged in complete honesty.

"You'd go to the park with... Me? Aren't- aren't you afraid they'd call us... You know a- a couple?"

"Oh come on! I'm not embarrassed of being your friend, besides I think being over at your house is more suggestive then going to the park." Blaine argued honestly meaning every word he said "oh and my girlfriend is Quinn Fabray I don't think they want to mess with me"

Kurt just nodded and smiled. He wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Quinn Fabray, in addition the fact that she was rude and mean she felt that she was completely entitled to everything. How dare she just walk up to the new kid and demand of him to date her, it really bothered Kurt how she carried herself. Sure he new sometimes she could be nice, in glee club she wasn't bitch #1... well she was like #2 because Santana Lopez was in glee club.  
Why couldn't Santana date Blaine, Kurt thought, at least she makes it obvious that the given guy was her boytoy. Quinn got way to emotionally attached and at the same time was bossy. Kurt remembered what Finn used to say about her constant mood swings.

"I used to be friends with Quinn's ex boyfriend" Kurt said lost in thought and not really aware of what he was saying "he had a lot of problems with her so... Just be careful"

"What do you mean problems?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt gave a little groan... then again he got himself into this.  
"Well she cheated on Finn with Sam and then with Sam on Finn or something like that, I sort of fell out of the gossip chain after I um left the football team"

"Finn? Finn Hudson? The guy your sister was dancing with at the party?" Blaine asked bluntly

"What?!" Kurt almost jumped, he remembered the guy being tall but it didn't even cross his mind that it could be the McKinley quarterback. What the hell was he doing at that party in the first place? Jesus how oblivious was Rachel, did she really not listen to a word Kurt said or did she choose not to listen? His sister was dating his old crush, oh gosh how did that sound. "Rachel and Finn?" Kurt repeated slowly which amused Blaine slightly.

"I take it that you aren't a big fan of Finn either" Blaine chuckled

"Well you don't exactly form a good bond with someone who throws you in dumpsters"

"But in the picture-"

"We used to be friends. Back when I wasn't a freak, meaning before I came out. I was the kicker on the football team, I dated Brittany, I had friends and one day it all went to shit"

"I'm sorry-"

"No it's ok Blaine you have nothing to do with this. My mom told me nobody should apologize for mistakes that aren't there own."

"Your mom sounds like a smart lady" Blaine said softly not wanting to go away from the topic too much to make Kurt think that he's weirded out.

"I am a smart lady, Blaine" Liz said walking down the two steps leading from the hallway into the living room "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Hummel, Kurt's mom, you can't call me Liz" she offered Blaine her hand and he shook it smiling

"Nice to meet you Mrs- I mean Liz. You have a great son"

"I know. I know how to raise my kids." Liz chuckled making her way through the living room to the kitchen "you boys need anything? If not I'm going to take Rach out shopping"

"Oh perfect you can intimidate her about her new boyfriend" Kurt called to his mother who was now checking the contents of the fridge "word on the street is that it's Finn Hudson"

"Aww," Liz started and the caught Kurt's eye "come now Kurt you said yourself that he was the best of the bunch"

Kurt shrugged not really wanting to get into a discussion about Finns morale code. He turned his attention back to Blaine who was fiddling with Kurt's movie collection.

"Do you only watch movies that won at least one oscar."

"No. The ones that were nominated are good too." Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to see what movies he was looking at, Blaine paused for a minute on titanic.

"You know I never saw Titanic." Blaine said

"You should watch it with Quinn it's a great romantic movie"

"I have a better idea" Blaine smirked "why don't we watch it now?"

Blaine handed Kurt the movie and waited for Kurt to turn it on. Obviously that didn't take long, Kurt could never pass up a chance to watch titanic, it was a beautiful 194 minutes of shameless staring at Leonardo DiCaprio.

The second the movie started Kurt heard feet hitting the steps hard. Kurt smirked  
"KURT ARE YOU WATCHING TITANIC WITHOUT ME?!" Rachel called jumping off the last step. "Oh... Hi. Um... Blaine right?"

"Rachel you're going shopping with mom so will you shut up and let Blaine watch titanic for the first time? Thanks"  
Rachel huffed at her brother and shot Blaine a toothy smile.

"She thinks your cute" Kurt told Blaine rather loudly, just loud enough for Rachel to hear but not make it obvious that that's why he said it.  
Blaine chuckled lightly and turned his attention back to the tv.

"But she thinks Finn is cuter" Blaine uttered in a sing song voice making Kurt roll his eyes.  
A while into the movie Blaine reached for the remote and paused it.

"You know what?" He turned to Kurt "the song, I think you would sing it perfectly."

"And you are an expert in vocals?"

"Yea I used to do choir." Blaine nodded "I'm thinking of joining your glee club."

"Are you really? For Quinn?" Kurt eyed his friend curiously

"Please, Quinn only ever joined glee to spy on you guys for the cheerleading coach," the sleek haired boy rejected the idea, "no for myself. Plus I'd get to hang out with my best friend more. And by best friend I obviously mean you."

"Oh so I'm your best friend all of the sudden" Kurt tried to hide his smile.

"Well yea I know a lot of people but I'm not really naturally comfortable around anyone except for you."

"I can honestly say the same." Kurt nodded meeting Blaine's eye.

"So want to keep watching a tragic love story?"

"You're my best friend you should know that the answer is always yes." and with that they continued to watch the oscar winning movie.

* * *

"Mom!" Rachel laughed "Who told you that?"

"Kurt!" Liz said pulling the keys out of the ignition and gathering her things. Rachel was unbuckling her seatbelt and hopped out of the car. They arrived at the mall and she couldn't be more ready for shopping, especially with Liz.

Sometimes they would bond so well Rachel would think Liz was her real mom. She knew very well that wasn't true, Burt and Liz adopted her when she was a baby, she knew for a long time and never really had too much of a problem with being adopted. Being adopted was just another thing that made her special, Rachel even thought that being adopted that her adoptive parents love her even more because they really really wanted her. The girl remembered how Liz explained why she was adopted; after she gave birth to Kurt there were complications and she couldn't have more children but she wanted more- so a few years later they adopted Rachel and immediately fell in love with her.

"Ok yea I did dance with him" Rachel said finally, "he's really cute and nice. You know he actually apologized for the other guys bullying Kurt."  
Liz nodded but still gave a deep sigh

"But he isn't exactly doing anything to stop them. So it's really just empty words sweetie."

"Yea but Blaine is." Rachel muttered quickly grabbing Liz's attention

"What?" She smiled

"I was talking to Finn last night and he asked me if I knew what's going on between Kurt and Blaine. I asked him why and he said that Blaine protected Kurt when David pushed him into the bike racks." Rachel declared in her gossipy voice, they entered the mall and Rachel lowered her voice a bit, "but Blaine went out with Finn's ex-girlfriend Quinn yesterday. So I don't know mom"

"Well Kurt used go to breadsticks with Brittany Pierce." Liz retorted turing the corner to go into the American Apparel.

"You think?" Rachel asked and Liz shrugged with a smirk.


	5. The Fight

The colorful leaves that decorated trees when Kurt met Blaine had withered away and fell off their branches. It's only been a month but the weather has change dramatically. No more kisses blown by the sun, now Kurt was forced to reacquaint himself with winter boots. It was really dark outside but the heavy snow set a pretty glow.

"No no no people!" Santana snapped, for some reason she landed the role as the assistant director of the play. Mr. Shue was away that day and decided that they would do fine without him and let ten hold practice anyway. "Blaine, sugar, can you at least pretend that you know something about cars?"  
Kurt chucked slightly as Quinn defensively stepped in front of Blaine

"Don't talk to my man that way Santana" her tone was harsh but didn't lack it's usual honey texture.

"Uh-ugh don't get me started Fabray! You can barley walk in those heels! LEARN! FROM THE TOP PEOPLE"  
Kurt rolled his eyes at the idiotic soap opera scene talking place in front of him. His life made a 180 turn within the last month. He had a little checklist of things that he needed to do before graduation high school. Most of those have now been checked off... Well except for a few.

1. Get a car  
2. Find a job  
3. Find somebody to love  
4. Get a boyfriend  
5. Kiss someone (anyone!)  
6. Got through one day and without a sneer comment  
7. Stand up for yourself  
8. Preform in front of a crowd  
9. Make one design  
10. Loose your virginity.

Three,four, five, eight and ten remained unchecked. Now two big questions arise; what's the difference between 3 and 4? Well it might be easy to fall for someone but you but getting them to like you back is near impossible... Well according to Kurt at least. And is finding someone to love the same as falling in love with them? Kurt had no idea. He did find someone to fall in love with.

The possibility that he would do anything for this person existed. And in a way Kurt did love him, as his best friend for now, he couldn't get himself to love love him. Why? Well because he was straight. So no matter how much Kurt loved Blaine it wouldn't change anything. Plus if he devoted his time to his "love" for Blaine, Kurt couldn't focus on getting to number four and five.

Kurt gave another sigh and tried to listen to the song. Not that he wanted to anymore. Mr. Shue felt horrible for not giving Kurt the part and so he offed to give the costume design slot to Kurt. Very willingly he took it. In the mean time Quinn and Blaine played Sandy and Danny. If only their acting blossomed like their relationship Kurt wouldn't have to debate whether to move to another room while putting together Quinn's skirt..

"Shit!" Kurt cried as he stuck the needle he was using in his finger. He'd barley noticed that Blaine was coming towards him- smiling.

"Finally done!" The black haired boy beamed. "You alright?"

Kurt grimaced at the blood coming way too thickly from his finger. He nodded and sucked the finger into his mouth, to ease the blood not to be seductive. Not that he would mind being seductive.

"God I never signed up for this- literally" Blaine uttered and looked to his friend. "If I hear Quinn's 'ooo ooo ooo honey' I will shoot myself"

"Blaine! Wait till we're a bit farther!" Kurt reprimanded. As happy as Quinn was with Blaine, it couldn't be said that he returned to affection with equal enthusiasm.

After a while Blaine had come to it that Quinn didn't just have short pointless flings, he found himself meeting her parents and going shopping with her. The boy just couldn't decide if it was worth it; he liked Quinn sometimes she knew how to be really sweet but other times she'd get crazy jealous or just plain pushy and annoying.

Since he had gotten to the school Blaine had made a lot of friends; including the soccer team and football team. Although he never admitted it Blaine wasn't really a football guy, soccer was much more his thing. So he was made captain of the soccer team and just a sub on the football team. This meant that he was really powerful in school, not to mention having the head cheerleader on his arm wherever he went. None of them meant anything to him though, the soccer and football yes- because he needed them for his application and Kurt- because he was the only sincere person he knew in the school.

Blaine spent most of his time at Kurt's house and he felt that he could trust Kurt with his life and even more. In return for this Blaine practically acted like a shield to Kurt. He was popular enough to protect Kurt while he was with him but not powerful enough to always protect him, the second Blaine would turn his back Kurt would end up in a dumpster or a locker. Quinn had also forbidden Blaine from a confrontation with Karofsky and Hudson because "it would raise too many questions".

"Kuuuurt" Blaine whined "I have to sing with Quinn in glee tomorrow. Don't get me wrong I think we have great duets its just that I literally never sang with anyone _but _her."

They were walking towards Blaine's car, even by the way he was walking Kurt could tell that Blaine was in a bad mood. The shorter boy was pushing every door open with such force that Kurt worried the glass in them would shatter.

"Blaine are you all right?" Kurt asked finally not being able to hold back the question. Blaine and Quinn fought often and it's been weeks since he last tried to understand that relationship. From where he stood he could tell that Blaine was trying hard to keep the relationship somewhat stable and Quinn had some sort of messed up feelings for his best friend.

Blaine told him that Jen really liked Quinn and that when he brought her home it was the first time in ages that she seemed to be proud of him. That broke Kurt's heard even more then what Blaine normally told him about his mother. If you asked Kurt a mother was supposed to love her child unconditionally and if their kid did something wrong it was their job to guide them through it not shut it out. The thing was neither Kurt nor Blaine had any idea what Blaine did. He was a model student, never picked a fight with guys from school or his mother, did groceries and chores but Jen still shot him murderous looks when he dared open his mouth to her.

"I bet it's nothing but Quinn has become more edgy lately and shes taking it out on me obviously." Blaine replied softly while holding the door open for Kurt. As Kurt walked in front of him Blaine watched the back of his head, the way his hair was always perfectly done, that his clothes (although usually different from the ones he came in) were immaculately hugging his body. For the two months that they've been friends a lot has changed for both boys.

Blaine started to question just about everything in his life- not in a bad way though. From observing Kurt he learned what having true courage meant. Just that day Kurt was slushied by Karofsky right before Glee and instead of freaking out like most of the other glee members did he causally pulled a towel out of his bag and made his was to his locker to change. Right after Glee Karofsky approached Kurt again and Kurt looked at him and said.

"Go ahead you neanderthal, do it. Nothing you can do to me could possibly change who I am." Meanwhile Blaine didn't have the courage to tell his girlfriend to shut up for once.

"Blaine!" Kurt said waving his hand in front of Blaine's face "Earth to Blaine?"

"Sorry I was just thinking about Quinn." Blaine smiled and continued after Kurt, letting the taller boy walk in front of him. Each time he looked at Kurt he made a mental note to hook Kurt up with someone. A body like _that_ should _ not _go to waste.

When they finally made it to Blaine's car the dark haired boy realized Kurt hadn't said anything since he mentioned Quinn. Blaine eyed him suspiciously, Kurt isn't usually this quiet especially after they had rehearsal; he can go on for hours on how many acting mishaps his fellow students have made. Either they did everything perfect today (highly unlikely) or Kurt had something on his mind.

"What's on your mind Kurt?" Blaine questioned softly.

After several deep sighs Kurt replied, "I'm just so tired Blaine." He paused to find Blaine's confused expression on him. "I can't deal with Karofsky anymore. He just keeps bothering me and I know I have to keep calm and shake it off but I just cant anymore. Each time i see him I want to punch him until he feels my pain, but this stupid voice in my head keeps telling me I'm better then that." a cold tear slipped down his cheek.

"Kurt-" Blaine's hands immediately reached out to envelope Kurt's right hand, "You know if i have to I will kill someone for you."

Kurt looked from Blaine's soft smile to their hands, Blaine's thumb was delicately caressing his hand. His voice was caught in his throat and all he could do was look into Blaine's eye and try to show him the appreciation he feels. In all the movies Kurt watched this would be the part that they kissed but they didn't-

A loud bang on the window made them both jump. Blaine turned around rapidly afraid that it would be Karofsky, but when he saw who it was he would prefer 20 Karofsky's with guns. Quinn stood by the car door her arms crossed, foot taping the floor roughly, her lips pursed and her eyebrows shot up so high they practically hit her hairline.

His head hung low Blaine opened the car door to go speak to Quinn. She gave him her best fake smile in response and grabbed his arm so hard he could feel her nails digging into his skin through 5 layers of clothes. The blonde pulled her boyfriend behind the car and resisted the urge to slap him.

"I would ask you to explain but I really don't think there is another way to look at this." she said in hushed anger

"He had a rough day. I was just comforting him." rather then the informative and measured tone he was going for Blaine's voice came out pleading and apologetic. Quinn laughed in his face, her hands now on her hips.

"You don't even comfort me like that! I had a horrible day too but you don't care!"

"Quinn you get yelled at by your cheer leading coach, Kurt is faced with homophobic slurs everyday-"

"So will you if you continue acting like this. I can't go through the humiliation of my boyfriend being gay." She got closer to his face with every word and now she was an inch from his face.

"I prefer that people think I'm gay then watching _my best friend _suffer." with that he turned around and walked back to the car where Kurt was waiting for him worried. His lip was logged between his teeth and eyes were wide and red. He must of kept crying after Blaine left.

"Blaine I'm so-" Kurt began but was cut off with a short shake of Blaine's head. The boy pulled out of the parking spot and drove in silence until they hit the highway.

"Don't worry about her Kurt. Don't worry about anyone, we both know that you are stronger then caring what shallow idiots think of you." Blaine must have calmed down at least a little because his tone was warm and gentle. Kurt smiled softly but didn't say anything.

* * *

Like he wasn't already angry when he came home Blaine opened the door to find his mother sitting on the couch wearing the face that was supposed to tell him to prepare for a huge fight. Blaine couldn't decide which was worst his mothers raw anger or Quinn's sugarcoated tone when she is clearly fuming.

"Good afternoon Mother." He greeted setting his keys on the end-table by the door. The boy proceeded to take off his coat and scarf hanging them up neatly in the closet.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," Jen began making Blaine roll his eyes. " Do you know what time it is?"

Blaine ignored her and pulled off his shoes and socks and putting them in warm slippers. He scurried around the house changing out of his balck v-neck and dark jeans into some sweats and a t-shit. It wasn't until he heard a fit hit the table that he stopped. Blaine turned around to face Jennifer who took a similar pose to Quinn's from earlier that day.

"You have been out with that _boy_, haven't you?" her voice was laced with fire. _Great Quinn must have "accidentally" called her to ask if I got home alright _he though. "Blaine. You know what people are going to say. If he really means a lot to you then find a specialist for him that deals with that kind of stuff."

"A specialist?!" Blaine felt his blood boil, "As in a specialist to make him 'normal'. It is none of your business who I'm friends with. Don't try to tell me you just worried about me because I know that you are not. You barley touched me since I was born. The only reason I am here with you right now is because I get the company when dad dies and you think that I'll share it with you out of gratitude for keeping me!"

"Don't you dare start that with me! I am your mother you don't have the right to talk to me that way. I would never dare speak to my mother that way!"

"Funny because you didn't see to her until she was DEAD!" Blaine shouted letting the words roll off his thong too tired to consider consequences. He felt a cold hand slam his cheek and was quickly replaced with a burning tingling feeling. His own hand shot up to his cheek trying to ease the pain.

"I have worked too hard to establish some sort of normality for us to let you RUIN it! Do you know how much easier my life would be without you in it?!" her face was beet red and blotchy, "I could do whatever I wanted if I didn't have to support you! I could remarry but NO what man whats a women with a KID?!"

She continued her rant but Blaine wasn't listening, his head felt fuzzy- like he was about to faint. One thing was for sure he couldn't listen to her anymore, he needed to get out. Blaine turned on his heel and walked to his room slamming the door behind him. Jen huffed in disgrace and tried to open the door but Blaine locked it. Knowing that she was going to the kitchen cabinet to find a key he took his chance and jumped out the window.

Thankfully he landed graciously a few feet down and jogged to his parked car, he reached into his pocket and nearly howled in anger, he left his keys in the house. Not wanting to wait any longer Blaine went to the first place he though of- the nearby park.

It was about 20 blocks away so it didn't take too long to get to, secretly praying that he had his phone Blaine reached into his pocket. His iphone rested in the pocket of his oh so fashionable sweats. He was still 12 blocks from the park and wondered who he could possibly call to help. Normally when this happened he'd call Quinn and let her be the hero, which she bragged about for days. Today, however, calling Quinn would just bury him deeper in the pile of shit that he was already in. So he dialed the second number that popped into his head.

"Blaine do you know what time it is I'm sleeping" a husky voice replied on the other side of the line.

"I know I'm sorry." Blaine let his voice break and a sob escaped his lips at the end of the sentence. Kurt sat up straight in bed gripping the phone tighter to his cheek.

"Blaine, talk to me. What happened?" Kurt started to panic jumping out of bed and pulling on a random pair of pants. "Are you home? Do you need me to come and get you."

"You don't have to I can sleep in the Medow's." Blaine replied softly referring to the park that he was just about to reach. "It's just that I'm wearing sweats and I can't go to school like that, would you bring me-"

"Blaine you're freaking stupid." Kurt sighed, "No best friend of mine will sleep in the park under my watch. Aren't you cold? Are you wearing a coat. I'll be there in 20 minutes ok?"

Blaine shivered and realized that Kurt was right, he was barely wearing any clothing and it was freezing outside. He was so angry and walking quickly so he didn't notice it before but now that he grew tired her wished he had thought of taking at least a sweater.

"D-Don't r-r-rush." He whispered into the phone.

"God Blaine are you crying or shivering." Kurt asked quickly clearly hyperventilating, Blaine heard the start of Kurt's car and smiled slightly to himself.

"M Fine"He said slipping down to a wooden bench, Blaine looked around to find an abandoned newspaper and threw it over himself to try to stay warm. "I'm using sommm new-newspapers as a b-b-blanket."

Kurt nodded despite his awareness that Blaine couldn't see him. He was going well above speed limit but couldn't bring himself to care. For gods sakes this was Lima at 12:30 in the morning who was on the roads anyways.

"Okay, okay just stay on the phone with me. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Kurt tried to remain as calm as he could but he wasn't fooling Blaine. He had no idea what to do. Blaine ran away from Jen before but he usually had his car and he headed over to Quinn's place. Her house was big enough that he could hide from her parents and pretend like he came over in the morning. Quinn loved when that happened, she felt so powerful taking care of Blaine who was so vulnerable.

Blaine looked past how much she enjoyed taking care of him and focused on how he would make it up to his mother. Kurt had no idea how Blaine was able to go back home, they never really talked about it

When Kurt reached the meadows he almost drove past Blaine mistaking him for a homeless guy- he was covered in newspapers, his eyes closed, phone in his hand and lips moving ever so slightly. Kurt jumped out of the car and ran to Blaine shaking him slightly. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"You look like an angel" Blaine told Kurt as he tried to pull him off the bench.

"Oh god you're getting delusional. Come on the car is heated." Kurt managed to pull Blaine up and into his navigator, he debated for a minute whether to throw him into the backseat or in the front seat but Blaine shook his head and pulled the passenger door open.

Blaine sat down and fastened his seatbelt smiling as the hot air hit him. Kurt circled the car and got into the drivers seat pulling thr car back onto the highway. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Kurt asked his best friend.

"I got into a fight with my mother and I couldn't stay there. I couldn't call Quinn for obvious reasons so I had to drag you out of bed. Sorry."

"Please Blaine! I'll be there whenever you need me. Ok? That's what best friends are for." he smiled for a minute and then turned his attention back to the road.

They reached the Hummel house in record time and tried to slip into the house as quietly as possible. Kurt offered that Blaine sleep in his bed and he sleep on the couch pretending to have fallen asleep watching Project Runway, Blaine said he was fine with sleeping on the couch and explaining to Burt and Liz what happened in the morning. Kurt obliged reluctantly and handed him a pillow a blanket.

After they said goodnight Kurt slipped back into his bedroom closing the door behind him. He tried to fall asleep by listening to the tic tok of the clock but it wasn't working. All he could think of was how Blaine looked sleeping on that bench in the park. He must be curled up in the same way on the couch right now. Not being able to shake the thought off Kurt got up and walked to the door.

Before he reached the door however it opened. Blaine stood int the doorway wrapped in the blanket, the tears in his eyes gleaming in the moonlight that slipped into Kurt's room through the window.

"I couldn't sleep." He whispered in Kurt's direction. "Would you mind if I slept with you." Kurt smiled and boys retreated back to the bed. Blaine taking the left side while Kurt took the right. "Goodnight Blaine. Sweet dreams." Kurt whispered.

Blaine muttered a goodnight in reply his mind going fuzzy with the strong smell of Kurt on the pillow. He smiled thinking about how it would be like to fall asleep holding Kurt every night. Before he had time to reprimand himself or question the strange thoughts he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
